


Have you eaten?

by pledis_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Minghao realizing he likes Mingyu, Mingyu really likes Minghao but Minghao kind of stupid, Mutual Pining, but not saying anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pledis_17/pseuds/pledis_17
Summary: Minghao has a bad day at work and Mingyu comes in for the rescue.





	Have you eaten?

Minghao never understands why he came back to this job. During the summer, when he was nannying his cousin for two months of the summer. He didn’t really have to work with any actual adults. It was great, truly a job that Minghao has always wanted. 

But, when his family was settled in their new home and his cousin was back in daycare. Minghao found himself without an income (other than his Sunday job at a church which barely was a job) and Minghao hated it. His friends didn’t mind occasionally paying for his food when they’d force him out but Minghao hated it. 

So, now here Minghao is clad in black staring at his scuffed vans in a studio deeply hidden in the back of JCPenney as some customer criticizes his photos. Minghao wants to just bury his head in the desk and die. 

“You do know that these lines cut out the print right? It’s a fantastic photo but you have to realize you cut in way too close.” The customer tuts as he crosses his arms, “What if we wanted a 5x7 or a wallet sized photo?”

Minghao nods slowly as he hears his manager stopping to overhear the situation. Minghao likes his manager, she’s nice and helps remind him of stuff he might have forgot from last year. It’s just Minghao is the type to like to handle situations on his own without help. 

“I understand that but with your coupon, you can get sheets up to 10x13 for $3.99. So, you don’t necessarily have to get a small sheet.” Minghao clarifies, even though he didn’t understand the dying need to have the little shoulder of the suit he cut off in the crop.

It was a couple photo, usually a zoomed in, vertical and clean cut shot. He did exactly what he’s told and how they train him (and how he takes normal portraits) and having someone who probably has never held a camera tell him that he was wrong was incredibly annoying. 

“But, that’s entirely too big. Maybe, in the future you’ll realize that people dress nicely to have the full outfit in. You cut out most of our clothes and my suit. You need to do a better crop cause if we didn’t have this coupon. We wouldn’t be buying anything.” 

Minghao nods and mumbles a small “I understand.” cause it was the small downfall of working in a retail setting. You had to act as if everything they do is completely correct. 

The husband chuckles successfully as he hauls the kid into his arm. The wife rolls her eyes as she continues to nag Minghao about the coupon that he wasn’t even aware his manager gave her till he was told to sell. It was a back and forth argument on what she exactly got free and his manager had to step in which was even more embarrassing.

Finally, the family shuffled out calm but frustrated with the whole outcome of the appointment (especially cause it was a busy day). Minghao huffs as he leans against the countertop cause it was all just too much. The families making Minghao feel like he can’t take a simple portrait, or explain a certain coupon and making him feel as if he can’t explain anything. The family before had complained about the wait time and that they should be a bit faster. 

Minghao has really wanted to snap and say “We have one photo room and your annoying ass not wanting to take photos kids. How about you be faster and handle your kids better for us?”. Minghao just bites his cheeks and does his job not the best way he could do sometimes. 

“Sometimes the men get too attached to their suits.” His manager says softly as she cradled her stomach, “Don’t get too hung up on it. You did really well for getting back into the swing of things.” 

He nods slowly as he smiles meekly before clocking out. Minghao was just thinking about why on earth did he come back? Was he that desperate to come back to a job that gave him trouble and anxiety for $10 an hour? 

Minghao unlocks his phone as he walks out of the store. His group chats sending a bunch of nonsense and Minghao can see Seokmin saying he’ll be gone with Jeongguk when Minghao gets back to campus. Minghao somehow feels happy that he’ll have an empty dorm to cry in when he gets back home. 

Minghao sees Mingyu’s contact name on his phone. A warmth covers his body as he clicks the message. A simple hello and asking how his shift went. Minghao felt himself pouting as he quickly calls Mingyu.

“Hao? What’s up!” 

Minghao takes a shaky breath, “I hate my fucking job.”

Minghao hears Mingyu shuffling around probably falling back into his bed. 

“What happened?” 

Minghao tried to even out his voice as he explains how some jackass tried to criticize his photo. Or how the women made him feel like he wasn’t able to do his job. Or how his manager is so nice but makes him feel like she regrets asking to come back to work the horrible seasonal shifts. It felt good to talk about it but Minghao really wanted to cry but he really didn’t want to cry to Mingyu. 

“Well fuck that dude, I bet the photo was beautiful. And you said the wife liked it so that’s good and if they cared so much they’d take their own portraits. They trust you guys to do good and you must have done so. Seriously, fuck him Minghao.” 

Minghao can’t help but laugh the tears in his eyes slowly drying. Mingyu always has a way to make Minghao laugh when he feels like everything is against him. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Mingyu asks, softly and too kind for Minghao’s heart. 

“No. I have a box of Cheez-Itz in my car and it’s all I’ve eaten today.” Minghao mummers cause he knows Mingyu is going to scold him. 

“You probably haven’t had anything to drink whatsoever either. So, get something to eat and you can come back and we can watch American Horror Story.” Mingyu says, “Get back safely, mhm?”

“Mhm.”

Minghao sighs as he does realize he’s felt faint for the past three hours due to his shift. He quickly plugs up his phone as he starts to drive back to campus. At light, Minghao sees a notification from Mingyu saying. 

“I lied. Don’t get anything to eat. I’m also getting wine.” 

Minghao cocks his head as he continues to drive. Mingyu was always up to something and Minghao doesn’t think too hard on it as he wedges more Cheez-Itz into his mouth. 

Minghao sees the familiar lights of his campus and zombie like bodies filing from their night classes. A little bit further and Minghao spots their building. Collecting his things, Minghao quickly exits the car and walks towards the building the wind making his body feel incredibly stiff. 

His building faintly smelled like weed and spaghetti with a horrible cover up of febreze. Music drowning into the hallway, Minghao sees his room number “1107” and hears patting of feet but knows Seokmin is gone with Jeongguk. 

Minghao opens the door and sees Mingyu with a breadstick in his mouth as he turns on the tv.

“Welcback.” is all Minghao can understand. 

Minghao slides off his shoes as he steps further in his dorm. He sees a familiar paper bag on the coffee table and feels his heart patter a little. 

“Olive Garden?” 

Mingyu nods with red flushed cheeks, “I, knew you had a bad day and you haven’t like eaten? You also kept saying how you wanted pasta. We don’t have an Olive Garden on campus so I drove a bit out.” 

Cute. Minghao takes a shallow breath cause Mingyu didn’t have to do that. Mingyu didn’t have to do a lot of stuff for Minghao like he does but he does. Minghao isn’t one to open up too much cause it makes him feel too vulnerable and too open. 

But, Minghao tries to let Mingyu know how much he appreciates him with soft touches that he know Mingyu likes or telling him he loves him and appreciates him. It leaves him with flushed cheeks but the smile on Mingyu’s face is worth it. 

“I, uh, I really appreciate you a lot. I, you didn’t need to do this. Thank you, I love you.” Minghao says as he grabs his Zeti and plops onto the couch. His face feeling incredibly hot as he stabs a noodle. 

“Love you too. Do you want to change?” Mingyu says, and I’ll pour the wine. 

Minghao nods as he goes to shuffle to his room. Minghao grabs a nearby black hoodie and some track pants quickly shuffling out of his work uniform. He grabs a nearby headband and pulls his bangs out his face. Minghao hears the pouring of wine and can’t help but smile a bit when he returns to some blankets in his spot. 

The two sit hip to hip as Mingyu stretches to go start the episode. The new season was something Mingyu and Minghao planned to watch together. The two will even kick out Seokmin or their other friends if they are in Minghao’s dorm to watch. Or, they’ll wait for however long it’ll be till the two can get together. It was small but something meaningful to Minghao because he got to spend time with Mingyu.

“Did you get the salad? Withou-“

“The little green pepper things you hate, yes, it’s in the fridge now shush while I enjoy Michael and his incredibly beautiful eyeshadow.” Mingyu says as he wedges more chicken into his cheek. 

“You should do that.” Minghao says, “It’d look good.”

“Really? Maybe I could get that one freshman that Chan is friends with to help.” Mingyu replies with a shrug.

“Donghyuck. His name is Donghyuck and most likely cause Chan would do anything for you even though he acts like he doesn’t.” 

Mingyu can’t help but chuckle at the statement and the two quiet down and munch as they watch probably the least appetizing show. It was quiet and comforting and helped Minghao not think about the breakdown he was going to have. It was something Mingyu was always for him, a source of comfort.

Two empty plastic bowls and nearly eaten salads, Minghao feels a light buzz from the wine and he presses his head into Mingyu’s shoulder. Minghao doesn’t usually feel any effect of wine usually from the tasting he’ll do with Joshua. Minghao isn’t sure if Mingyu got a weird stronger brand or a cheap brand, but his cheeks felt warm and he felt floaty. 

“What’s going on, mhm?” Mingyu asked as he slowly tries to clean up but Minghao not letting him move at all. 

“You’re silly.” Minghao mummers, “I, really appreciate this.” 

“I know because you said it earlier. Is the legendary, I don’t get tipsy, Xu Minghao, actually dare I say? Tipsy?” 

Minghao rolls his eyes as he rocks back a bit too fast falling into the couch, “Noope.” 

Mingyu can’t help but laugh as he pats Minghao’s thigh, he’s warm and apart of Minghao wants to cuddle up close to him. Bask in his warmth and probably fall asleep on his chest but do best friends do that? Probably not. 

“Cute, but I just knew you had a bad day and I knew you were probably wanting to lay in bed and cry. But, I couldn’t just let that happen.” Mingyu says softly. 

Minghao finds himself pouring cause why was Mingyu so fucking sweet? It was nearly sickening almost from how kind he was. 

“I’ll probably cry cause of how nice this was. B-but, you should probably head back cause you have your English midterm tomorrow. Don’t let me keep you up!” Minghao tells him with a pout, and Mingyu rolls his eyes as he stands up. 

“Let me walk you to your bed at least.” 

Minghao nods as Mingyu grabs his hands helping him off of the couch. Mingyu keeps a tight grip as he leads the boy down the short hallway to his room. Minghao made a small mental note to start holding Mingyu’s hand often cause it was really nice. 

Mingyu holds up Minghao’s covers letting Minghao slid underneath. Mingyu plugs up Minghao’s phone and Minghao is 100% sure that Mingyu even set his alarm for him. What a man. Mingyu cards Minghao’s bangs even if they were slightly pulled back and Minghao lets out a content hum. Minghao reaches out his arms to signal that he wants a hug and he feels his brain short circuit when he feels Mingyu’s hands on his waist.

“Tipsy Minghao is kind of cute.” Mingyu mummers in his neck.

“I’m always cute, jackass.” Minghao retorts as he tightens the hug, “Study hard, Gyu.”

Mingyu nods as he presses a soft, almost nonexistent kiss to Minghao’s head. Minghao really wishes he’d kiss him on the mouth.

“Take care, and remember a job doesn’t value you as a person. Don’t let people get to you, even though it’ll be hard. You got this, Hao.”

“Thank you, I love you.” 

“Love you, goodnight.” 

Minghao watches as Mingyu shuffles out and Minghao feels his heart beat heavily. A part of him really wanted Mingyu to stay and hold him, and kiss him a bit. But, a part of Minghao knew that it would be weird to want that from Mingyu cause what if Mingyu didn’t want that? 

Even if Mingyu didn’t want that, Minghao was all around thankful to have Mingyu in his life. One day, Minghao can let Mingyu know that without flushed cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> OK HII  
> so here is the rundown of the fuckup that is my literal life so my two fics the jersey shore one and the soonwoo film one! still a thing! but!
> 
> my icloud mike kicked me off won’t let me log in it’s like some deep software issue that apple has been looking into since early! september! and i have like chapters and stuff written in my notes on my phone so i cant update cause i have stuff written there from forever ago that i want to post 
> 
> two! i was planning to suck it up and try to rewrite on my computer but my computer is! broken! so my sister doesn’t let me borrow hers unless it’s for homework so that was a bust i literally wrote this in the ao3 browser and it was terrifying :) 
> 
> three! hopefully my phone gets fixed and i can update those and postbsome other stuff cause life has been fucking me up and i miss writing :(
> 
> also this is based off a real thing my friend did for me and a real situation at work! as a photographer working in retail photography is a complete different thing and i really hate it and idk why i went back LMAO


End file.
